User talk:Skullheadsoldier
This is my chat room. Leave comments, ratings, criticisms, and bionicle ideas here for me to read. Nothing inappropriate please. I will mark inappropriate comments, ratings ect. and delete them. Chat Room This is a message to all. Welcome to my chat room.--Skullheadsoldier 02:31, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Erm... You must be confused... did you ask to be in? I'll let you in, but you need permission to join before you're in. I'm sorry- Toa Nuhrii vs.The Army of Darkness CAUTION: DO NOT CLICK 21:00, 14 November 2008 (UTC) RE:MoC :I am sorry, I was away from my computer this weekend. Entries start today.--Toa Nuhrii vs.The Army of Darkness CAUTION: DO NOT CLICK 16:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) MoC Here is a link to the contest page:The Archlord's Troop/MoC contest. To request an entry, talk to me or on the talk page there.I am[[User talk:Archlord Zerato-Player812|'The ARCHLORD!!']]The Archlord's Troop 23:45, 16 November 2008 (UTC) MoC, subdivision *The subdivision would actually be a good idea. Once you finish it, I can help. *I'm sorry, I need a picture to judge the MoC. By the way, most pictures don't have copyrights on this wikia, so you shouldn't worry about copyrights. I am[[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The ARCHLORD!!']]The Archlord's Troop 21:30, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Sub/Moc Okay... show your mom this message: Uploading pictures is perfectly safe. I trust this Wikia, and if I didn't this message wouldn't be here. If you dont't want to show anything you own, you can do it on paint. Just save it as a JPG(or Jpeg). Subdivision... erm, maybe an image subdivision would work. Gremlin has one called 3D2 .CL38 productions has a comic production called CL38 Comix. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 00:12, 18 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. My parents are very VERY nervous about me giving personal information, but uploading images doesn't need any. Hey! :I feel bad for you not being able to enter the MoC Contest, but if you want I can make Vavorkx for you on paint. Then, I'll upload it and enter it. But first, you have to describe him for me. Give me a description, and I'll get to it ASAP! ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 02:02, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :sounds like a challenge. Worth a shot, right? I'll try it. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 02:30, 5 December 2008 (UTC) About to ask you about that as well. I'm already on it, and Merry Christmas to you too. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 02:54, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, the image is up. I'm not going to enter it yet; it needs some fixing-up andI forgot the teeth, but I want to make sure everything is in the right spot and I'm asking you where the chain(s) go. Here it is: Tell me what else needs to be done, and I'll finish it and enter it. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 04:03, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll get to it. It will be ready by the deadline, don't worry. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 16:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I've finihed the image. Tell me if you like it or I did anything wrong.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 20:39, 9 December 2008 (UTC) What color do you want the main mask? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:56, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, do you want the Nynrah on the top or bottom? :Sure, he can. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 23:45, 14 December 2008 (UTC) The Archlords Troop Hi! I was wondering if I could become a member in "The Achlords Troop".Have a nice day! -Makuta Kaper 7:26 pm December 12, 2008 (UTC) Vavorkx :I somehow have lost the picture, Vavorkx... so I may not be able to make the changes you need. Do you think you could work with the one I have for you now? ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 00:39, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Woops! I just ound the dang picture.''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 01:01, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Vavorkx... final check :I need one last check at Vavorkx. Here: :Anything else that needs to be added or taken away? [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 00:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The Troop :We should work together and start a project to raise some interest in the Troop.. don't you think? [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:06, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the contests weren't very successful if you ask me, I don't really know what else members think are really exiting. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:12, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Good idea, but the authoraties only are given to certain users to do that... by the way, have you checked the Troop page lately? Maybe you should think about applying for assistant manager! P.S. Do you want the spot of CB Recruiter? If so, put ... I think that's it. [[AZP|Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Recruiting is really what I want for the group... you may have to find them out of seeing their pages, 'cause the community AND Top Users was ''just changed to only admins. So, put the template listed above on your page. [[AZP|''Happy]] [[User talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|Holidays]][[The Archlord's Troop|Everyone!]] 05:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Hmm I reverted the edits by User:Atukamakirk 2.9. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :See for yourself. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 02:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Re: your welcome! --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 02:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You dont know how to edit? :I'm surprized! Well, once a page is saved, there's a blue bar at the top of the article right above the sitenotice. Click Edit this Page, and everything will be ready to edit. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''I am]] [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 03:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your contribs. You did not have to do that unless you wanted but that's your choice--''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 13:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) War of Destiny :Finnaly, someone who looks at the homepage! All right, read the story so far here (Chapter 1) and here (Chapter 2). It's not very good, so don't be hesitant to tell me what you think should stay and go. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 19:36, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Question about Guest start request I'm not sure which one of Lewa's Kanohi that you have in mind. Is it the Miru, Miru Nuva, or the Adapted Miru Nuva? Also, you need to be a little more specific about the protosteel sword, since there are multiple canon weapons that are protosteel. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 01:11, 6 January 2009 (UTC) A massage from ' ' 'Vizserk' ' ' I am here. Well anyways, cool user page and all the links you have on it. And now, I will go.Vizserk 21:49, 8 January 2009 (UTC) A massage from ' ' 'Vizserk' ' ' I except that offer. Now, where do I sign!? Vizserk 22:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Fine with me! :I made you a recruier, so if you recruit someone you don't have to ask me. ''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 21:28, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Done. I finally finished the comic for your guest star. You can view it here and click on the image to view it. --Toa Kuhrii Avohkii (poll!!!|comics!!!!!) 00:57, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Question To make a template, do the following.(Note:"Pie" is just an example.) #1. You first choose a name for your template that is not already taken. #2. Put these around your chosen word. #3. Click "Save page".When you reach the finished side of the page, your chosen word should have "Template:Pie".You'll notice it's red. #4.Go ahead and create or click "Edit" to see what I did. #5.Your done! }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 75%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding button: 0.2em; backround: brown" | [[Pie|'Chocolate']] Members:[[Cherry|'Cherry']] Enemies:[[Vanilla|'Vanilla']] |} 9:30 pm, January:19, 2009 (UTC)